Mayuri Kurotsuchi
by queenBaldwinIV
Summary: A Mayuri fan story that depicts Mayuri's life with all of his loves, ect. Please Review Mayuri fans, love the comments so far. And I don't own anything... Chapter five is now up... Enter the Nest of Maggots. Oh and some revisions on the earlier chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Quincy War

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**The Quiency War**

**The **intoxication smell of blood filled Mayuri's nose as he looked upon his first victim. The elderly man looked half dead upon the table. Blood caked to his face made him look as though he had undergone enormous pain for a long time. Reaching for his chart, Mayuri flipped though the patient's history.

"There has to be better patients than these," Mayuri hissed.

"What do you mean Captain Mayuri?" enquired a half scared voice.

"How many times must I say that it is Captain Kurotsuchi!" Mayuri spat at the voice, his anger boiling to a hot crisp.

"Yes Captain," the voice continued.

"Look at this experiments condition. Couldn't you have gotten me a better test subject, whatever you name is." Mayuri replied annoyed. "And to think that the Shinigami Research Institute wanted a full report on this subject when all they give me is half wasted experiments."

"Bu- but Captain Kurotsuchi our last president and former Captain Kisuke Urahara liked to waste the subjects of study," the man stated in almost a whisper.

"And that might be the reason the former captain was sentenced into exile, and leaving not a shred of information for me," Mayuri grumbled. "I guess I'll need to capture these experiments myself from now on."

Mayuri then made an incision upon the old mans dilated eye. The man screamed out in pain while Mayuri took a new tool and plunged it also in the eye. "The only way to have fun with a research subject is to have it in peek condition only to cut them up later," Mayuri smiled. "My, my, what do we have here?"

"No," gagged the old man in a whisper.

Mayuri pulled at his tool slowly taking out an object, enjoying the pain he was causing the bag of bones. It almost made his gender hard, but he pushed the feeling back into his cage, and instead gave the man a ruthless smile. As the object slid out of the punctured eye, Mayuri quickly placed it upon the stone tray beside him. Grabbing his ink brush with his left hand, he grabbed for a piece of parchment to scribble upon. Looking upon the bloody sheet of paper, he looked for a safe spot to place his hand. Seeing many scribbled, he growled angrily and pushed the parchment aside. Leaving the table, he went to the back of the room. With brush still in hand, he grabbed a blank piece of paper and scribbled down his new findings.

"You must obsess on the subject of study until you are fully finished with it you know," he spoke into the darkness not caring if the squad member heard. "Unlike that fool of a former captain."

Placing the parchment aside, he walked slowly over to the sink and placed his hands under the cool water. Applying soap, he then rinsed them. After drying them, he grabbed his brush and went to the pile of parchment. Then writing in a non scribbling manner:

To the Shinigami Research Institute Court and first

President. Upon my late research subjects, I have

Noted that I cannot complete research with the subjects

Conditions, therefore I shall need more funding in

Order to resume my finding. Also, I'm expecting heavy

Strains upon any of the gates on one of the subjects

Was a tracking devise of sorts. Therefore the gates

All need more guards and reinforcements.

President

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

"You, take this to the first president of the Shinigami Research Institute Court and also inform Captain Shigenluini Yamamuto-Genryu-sai that he needs to dispatch squads 11, 13 and 4 equally among the gates for a possible attack, and squad 12 for backup if needed," Mayuri ordered.

"But why squad 4 Captain Kurotsuchi?" the squad member asked.

"Are you that dull witted?" Mayuri asked and after a silence, he sighed, "To treat those who have fallen on the front lines. They are the medical squad aren't they?"

"Yes Captain Kurotsuchi. Forgive me," with the last words, the young member took the folded note and fled.

Mayuri returned to his tools chuckling to himself, "My, my, you thought you had us fooled, Quiency. If only you had heard of me before, you might have gotten away with the small attack of yours. How many Quincy's I wonder will show themselves."

The man only pursed his lips as though to spit, but Mayuri only witnessed the painful wheeze that issued. He laughed even more and continued, "Now we must get you back to your cell so you can be enough for tomorrow. Then we can start the drug experiments. You'll love those. Then maybe I'll grind you up afterward if you prove no use to me."

The old man gave a moan as Mayuri picked the almost corpse up and towards a dark dank cell. After Mayuri locked the cage door, he then reached into a cabinet and threw some dirty rags toward the frail naked form and left.

Giving a tired sigh, he walked down the hallway and toward the courtroom. The bright lights hurt his eyes, but he continued noticing that the young recruits that had probably heard from other squad members the horrific tales about him, trembled before him. Some that stood in his way even moved to the other side of the bright hallway.

Finally reaching the right room, he entered expecting to see nine full chairs filled with many sorts of people, but what greeted him was one man. His white coat and long thin beard made him instantly recognizable. With a look of intimidating surprise, Mayuri asked, "My, my Captain Shigekumi Yamamoto-Genryusai, what brings your attention to this place?"

"You believe that there might be an attack on the Seireitei?" The Captain asked looking almost in disgust at Mayuri's outfit.

"I found a tracking devise upon the half dead Quiency and I believe that they will attack in only a matter of time," Mayuri answered noticing the Captain's old eyes roaming over his outfit.

"The Quiency are few in number. They should be no threat to us." Captain Shigekumi Yamamuto-Genryu-sai confirmed with his own mind as many elders usually do.

"I would personally see to their demise, but first I would like to research them to improve both our defense and attack against them." Mayuri started.

"Are you not going to join your squad, for this fight, if there is one," the old Captain asked.

"I am in the middle of a research experiment. I am fine with squad 12's competence for them to fight on there own." Mayuri answered.

The Captain slowly nodded and then taking out his richly carved walking stick, slowly left leaving Mayuri alone in the empty room. Watching the old man leave, Mayuri softly began to worry. Even though he had been in the Seireitei for more than 90 years, which had only aged him 5 years, as it would seem, he had known the squad 1 captain for a long time. And he had noted that the old man wouldn't last much longer and he would soon return to the realm of the living.

Touching the golden cone upon his chin, he sighed lightly wondering why he was worrying in the first place. He didn't care for people or things; just what subject they had for study.

Looking at the clear floor, he could see his image upon it. His white crescent like hat and the two golden cones that covered his damaged ears. The white colored cloth that clung to his head and the black mask that made his yellow eyes and white nose stand out clashing with his bright teeth. Then the golden cone hooked to his chin. His Zanpakuto touched the floor as he held his chalk like hands out before him. The long fingernail upon his right hand seemed strange and alien to him but it had been there for a long time. But just to think that he had been different when he had first met the old man.

Flexing his hands a couple of times, he broke from his memory and life back in Soul Society and back to the present. His yellow eyes quickly scanned the room before he left. He needed to go see someone.

It took only an instant for Kenpachi Zaraki to hear the soft steps of the twelfth squad captain stop before his door. The pink haired girl that sat beside him also seemed to notice the immense and awkward spiritual pressure that only came from one man, and she shivered slightly.

As the door slowly slid open, Kenpachi asked, "And to what horrific incident does your appearance need at my door, Mayuri?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you need to save the victims bodies meaning minor cuts and bruises, organs still in tact, that sort of thing." The man or more of an empty shell asked not bothering to become angry at the rude arrogance of the thick captain.

"And what if I don't?" Kenpachi growled.

"You'll have to face punishment of both Captain Shigekumi Yamamoto-Genryusai for disobeying direct orders from me, and deal with the Shinigami Research Institute for not providing significant research subjects," Mayuri smiled.

Kenpachi gave a scowl as a response and grunted, "Your only the captain of squad twelve because Kisuke was exiled. If not for that you'd be nothing."

"My, my, off on the wrong foot already?" Mayuri's smile widened as though picking for a fight.

Kenpachi flexed his fingers around his hilt in thought. If he were to drew his Zanpakuto, he would surly be defeated against an opponent who he hadn't studied, and then he himself would be sentenced to death. Giving a small smile, he replied, "I will attempt to save them from major cuts, but I can't promise you anything."

The croissant hat tilted and the always seeming grin suddenly turned into a frown and the voce of which it carried sent chills down Kenpachi's back. "You'd better have them in good condition."

Then without another ounce of emotion, the yellow eyed man left. Sighing, Kenpachi glanced at his lieutenant whose eyes were large with fear. "Yah, yah, I know. He's a creep," he said.

"You've got that right!" The pink haired little girl giggled.

Mayuri shook his head as he left Kenpachi's sight. He was slightly disappointed that the big man hadn't raised his Zanpakuto to him. Then he would be gone! But it wasn't meant to be. All these people had irritated him, Kenpachi being the second most who drove him almost insane.

Soon he re-entered his office and quickly walked over to his massive pile of books. He had been studying for many months on Mihiga Techniques trying to make himself a fierce lieutenant since he was presently the only captain to have no lieutenant. Even though he was one of the newest captains to the court guard, he rejected all of the open slots of lieutenant class; them not exceeding his aspects.

Flipping through the pages, he wrote some notes upon the side, and continued to read.

It seemed forever, but suddenly he came to a paragraph of which he read out loud to himself, as though absorbing the information into his lustful passion. "Using the Mihiga Technique along side the Guion Technique upon a dead subject, you may take up the subject of matter as yours. A soul occupied body with which can be used as a potent shield and other things of interest mirroring the creator."

A smile spread across his face as he read the last sentence almost in a moan. His mind began to fantasize about hi soon to be lieutenant. "My, my, I can see it now," he snickered to himself lightly, "It will be a female, long hair, pleasant breasts. She will be my mirror. Also no weapon, she will be strong, but also gentle, yes. She will appear almost lifeless, no character, only to answer my ever command without disobedience. What shall be her name?" Mayuri then stopped briefly. "Nemu, perfectly acceptable I would think."

Grabbing his notes, he began to leave. He must go to the Living Realm to find a subject to kill, secretly of course, or if he could a fresh corpse so he could drag back to Soul Society. Meanwhile the court would be too enveloped in their little Quincy War to know that one court captain was missing, and after his success he would announce her as his daughter therefore making it legitimate.

"What a splendid plan!" Mayuri laughed out loud to himself.

It seemed such a long time ago since he had been in the living. It was as if he had forgotten who he had been in his past life. He couldn't help but to frown as he thought of who he had been. A mere mortal which died by loss of blood. It had been a rare disease of which people love to surgically cut upon everything and anything including themselves for pleasure or interest.

Opening his closed eyes, he began to walk down the dark sidewalk surprised at all of the new arrangements that the world of the living had done. It amused him, but only for a while until he reached the cities morgue.

"At least this still hasn't changed," he commented toward the black building that had been his last resting place before entering Soul Society.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he quietly snuck into the building. To his meek surprise, the building had changed only in the slightest while everything else seemed to be the same, however; the receptionist was now an old woman which before had been a young beautiful young woman with much promise. It puzzled him on how the two worlds differed from each other in time. But then there was also the Hue-co Mundo which he tried to never go in. And lastly there was hell itself.

Shuddering slightly, he passed the old woman who continued to look passed his barrier. He almost laughed at the stupidity of humans of which he was no more. And yet he wasn't a soul exactly either there had been one other captain who was along the line of his reconstruction.

His footsteps blended well with the silence and the soft ticks of a nearby clock as he walked slowly down the hallway peering into every door for freshly dead bodies.

He slowly crept passed doors until a shudder ran through his spine. Looking at the golden doorknob before him he stopped. He hadn't seen this door in ages. It had been the last thing he had seen when his spirit had been released from his body. The aged wood had never left his mind completely and he had questioned himself why. This had been the room of which his body had lain before the funeral, and no one had come. His parent didn't even show up and he had died at a young age as well.

Rolling his fingers into a fist, he reached out to open the door trying to forget his haunting past. Entering the cool dark room, he quickly spotted several heaps of covered corpses. Letting his almost spotless camouflage flake off, he pulled the first victims sheet aside and peered at the naked body.

The body had been a male for his thick manhood held presently from the mass of hair surrounding it. Sighing, he covered the corpse back up and moved to the next clump of flesh.

This one was clearly a woman as Mayuri glanced at her beautiful face, he bent forward and touched the girls cheek with almost passion though his eyes were filled with lust. The woman's black hair hung madly around her, her face was pale while the lips still red. Lifting the sheet in his lust, he stopped short of getting atop her. Seeing her complete body, he was shocked.

"You had been murdered," he whispered. "I cannot have you looking like that."

The woman's leg had been practically torn off by what seemed as though a beasts work. Her stomach had many bite marks, which rejected her magnificent body. And yet still he could not stop himself from mounting her. His throbbing manhood nearly gave him a headache as he pushed his pants down. Lightly stroking it, he nearly collapsed in a delightful agony, but before his mind was completely over the edge of reasoning, he ripped into her cold flesh.

Arching his back he released a soft moan of sickly pleasure only wishing that she could scream out for him. Digging his long nail into her arm, he clawed at her, he humped her heavily making her well sized breasts bounce and the bed beneath them quietly squeaked. His head was light when with one last thrust, he released himself inside her.

Taking out his now spent dick from her, he quietly escaped the pleasurable flesh and replaced the sheet. Placing his pleasure into his pants, he continued his search.

Wiping a droplet of sweat from his face, he lifted the next thin sheet. Glancing at the skin, he couldn't tell if this had been either a man or a woman for the burnt flesh had consumed most everything. Grumbling he continued on.

He had been through several bodies, and now he was down to the last three. And the more he inched towards the end of the room the more he felt as though he was to vomit. Attempting to know why, he crept forward to the next victim. Flipping the sheet off, he looked at the body. This was an old man, nothing he could use.

Grimacing, he continued to the right corner of the room. He bent forward and opened his mouth expecting to hurl, however nothing came forth. Quickly standing again, he flipped the blanket and saw before him a little girl. He frowned once again and left the sheet upon the floor, not having enough energy to place it carefully back.

Turning, he suddenly realized why his body wanted to release their content. The bed in front of him had been where he had lain. Approaching the bed, and with trembling hands ripped the sheet off. As he did so, he fell upon the ground and vomited. Standing he looked down upon the bed.

It was a young woman with black braided hair, skinny and pleasant breasts. Almost pretty. "This will have to do," Mayuri whispered.

Picking her up with ease, he flipped her upon his shoulder and turned to leave. Stepping over his vomit, he walked passed the beds of slowly rotting flesh and out the door.

Retsu Unohana stood quietly as though listening to the wind for a sign of war. However, her mind was far from the war in a way. She had received orders from Shigekumi Yamamoto-Genryusai to report to the gates in case of the war. Later in the afternoon a member of squad 12 was discussing the latest captains method of defense and attack.

She had paused then rather muse in Captain Mayuri's method of fighting and defensive actions, however it bothered her that he himself was not upon the battlefront. His squad was here, yes, but he himself was not present. Frowning slightly, she looked down from the sky. Her thoughts had been interrupted.

Before her was her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu in her presentable stance. "It has begun hasn't it?" Retsu asked.

The white haired woman nodded in return, "The Quincy are few in number, I highly doubt that they will reach far into the 11th division captain."

"Nevertheless, prepare for the worst. The Quincy haven't been studied until Captain Mayuri came along, therefore they may be unpredictable." Retsu replied with a warming smile.

"Yes captain," Isane said getting up from her kneeling stance and asked, "I don't see how the 12th squad division captain can be absent from war. He doesn't even have a lieutenant to fill his position out there. Their like sitting ducks."

"It isn't for you to judge a captain. Yes, his methods seem interesting, but if one is to win a battle, there should always be an ace in the hole." Retsu suggested.

"Yes, think he's going to show?" Isane asked surprise hinting her voice.

"Yes," Retsu nodded.

It was then that Isane realized the smile upon her captain's face. In return she smiled and inquired, "Are you fond of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

"Heaven's no!" Retsu blurted out, her smile fading, "He's too strange for me. I mean do you see how he dresses!"

"It makes you wonder if that's what he always looks like," Isane remarked watching her captain carefully.

Retsu's face betrayed her words as she angrily spat, "You are too bold if you think that I have feelings for such a thing."

Isane smiled as she watched her captain quickly look away with a huff. But her smile disappeared as a badly wounded squad 11 member nearly crawled his way around the corner. "They're failing so soon?" she questioned herself.

"This is bad," her captain replied. "Go tell squad 12 to get ready if they lose more members."

"Yes Captain." Isane answered ad quickly left.

"If Kenpachi falls, I will be the only captain left here. I was afraid of this. The enemy might be stronger than expected." Retsu whispered to herself as four more crawled or was dragged by others toward her rushing troops.


	2. Chapter 2 Mayuri vs the Elder Quincy

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Mayuri vs. the Elder Quincy

Kenpachi couldn't believe how easy it was for the thirty-seven old men with bows of spiritual pressure could pass the gate. However, it was quite fun until most of the old men began to come for him while taking out his own men. Just as well they were even going after Yachirce as well.

"My Zanpakuto won't hold back that much, and I can't handle much more of their arrows before I black out," he whispered to himself as he dodged four spirit arrows, and of course, he thought that it was even harder not to kill any of them.

Five more came from his right. In mid air he dodged most of them, however one grazed the top of his chest now making an X on it. Laughing, another seven lunged toward him and he easily blocked it with his Zanpakuto. Hitting the ground, he threw his Zanpakuto in the stomach of his fourth victim.

"Kenny!" shouted a familiar voice. "Kenny. Help!"

Turning, he potted his pink haired lieutenant being shot at in almost every direction. His eyes widened and he jumped before the arrows in an instant, and slowly everything went black.

"Captain Retsu, squad 12 is already on their way to battle, and according to Lieutenant Yachira, Captain Kenpachi fell. She's taking him to be treated for immediate surgery." Isane said with fear in her voice.

Retsu nodded grimly. Her fear was coming soon. She would have to face them alone. Even if lieutenant Yachiru warned the court divisions, they would arrive too late. "Tend to the patients Isane," she ordered.

"Yes Captain," Isane replied before running to aid a bleeding man.

Retsu knew that by the time she would reach the Quincy warriors, they would have already destroyed most of squad 12. Her hand rested heavily upon her hilt as she turned the next corner. Suddenly she was bombarded with a blue light passing her head and hitting the wall behind her.

Releasing her Zanpakuto, she was surprised that the Quincy had come this far. Sighing, she waited for the next shot. Closing her eyes she hoped for a miracle to save her from what she was about to do. All to suddenly the shots were fired.

Seventeen shots were blocked, and four hit her left arm and leg. Crying out, she knelt to the floor.

"Step aside and we will not kill you," came an old man's voice.

Retsu looked up and saw what must be the remaining Quincy warriors. They stood with their glasses shining in the light and their white robes glistening in the warm sun. Standing Retsu was only shot at again. Falling once more, a tear rolled down her cheek as she replied, "I cannot allow you to pass."

"Very well," the old Quincy answered placing his hand upon the invisible string.

Closing her eyes, her only hope was that her sacrifice was enough time for the court captains to come to the aid of her squad. Standing, she expected to fly back for her last moments, but her yeas picked up a familiar voice saying, "Crawl out."

Opening her eyes, she could see the captain's crescent hat first. Smiling, she looked upon the magnificent Captain Mayuri who stood before her with his strange Zanpakuto out and blocking every attack that the Quincy threw.

"Tell me Quiency, is this all you can do?" Mayuri spat in disappointment, "And to think that I almost found you as a worthy opponent for me."

Retsu's eyes scanned the enemy's anger struck faces. Using her sword to lean upon she attempted to get up. That was when a cool hand stopped her.

"Stay down Captain Unohana. You are not fit to battle, and you'll just get in my way," Mayuri commented his golden eyes still upon the mass of Quiency before him.

Retsu then whispered as loud as she could, ignoring the pain for only a moment, "You need help."

"You think that I need help?" Mayuri spat, then more easily he continued, "I do not need help from a badly wounded captain."

"As you wish Captain Kurotsuchi." Retsu whispered slowly limping further away.

It was then that she spotted a limp body that seemed to be thrown carelessly upon the ground behind Mayuri. She was small, her face like wax. Retsu's eyes widened as she thought about what he had done to her. She was naked, spread eagle to everyone like a whore. She had few scars and small breasts. Her hair was braided like hers but behind her head. Her bangs were short, her lips small and red.

Approaching her, she reached out to shake her awake. How could Mayuri do this to a woman? Her jealousy flared, but once she touched her naked leg, her jealousy disappeared. This young girl was dead. What was he doing with a dead body was her next question.

Looking back, she could see Mayuri with his strange sword deflecting the many arrows and advance upon the Quincy ever so professionally.

"My, my, such power. How about I make you an offer Quincy," Mayuri began blocking another blow. "Why don't you come with me to my lab as my research subject?"

The old man looked in disgust and replied with more shots form their bows. Mayuri stepped aside, and then jumped high into the sky. Retsu watched his form as he crashed upon a group of Quincy's with amazing speed. A man of his prime he seemed to do more damage than the best or the captains of the court. Why didn't he boast like the others? Her thoughts ran rapidly through her mind just the same as she watched Mayuri duck and dodge as though he had preplanned the battle in his mind already. He was using strategy or course not like the other captains who ran into the battle without a plan.

However, his Zanpakuto only hit the cement as he chuckled, "My, my, your fast. But not fast enough."

Mayuri glanced to the side and quickly jumped away as an arrow nearly pierced his foot. Retsu gasped thinking that this was the end for the brave captain. But he was nothing like Kenpachi who only relied on his strength. Mayuri thought through the process, seeing two steps ahead, and acted accordingly. Another arrow came flying through past the others and to him only grazing the white kamoto.

Another arrow buzzed by Mayuri's waist. Grimacing, he hadn't expected them to be this fast. They had almost matched his speed. He frowned slightly thinking about the odds. He could have had Captain Unohana fight, however they were still out numbered. But with her wounds, she could hardly stand. Counting all of the bows, it ranged to be twenty-four.

"Tell me, did you come to rescue that pathetic excuse for an experiment, Quincy?" Mayuri snickered attempting to distract them for a moment while he regained his balance.

"How dare you speak of him so!" Croaked a white haired man his beard swaying as he madly struck at Mayuri with an arrow but missed his target.

This made Mayuri smile. "I could give you hope saying that he's still alive. If you all could come with me as test subjects, then you could see him," Mayuri testified.

"By the pride of the Quincy, we will kill you, you monster!" another shouted.

"Very well, but just to let you know, I'm very interested at how you work." Mayuri frowned wishing for a better word as he dodged the oncoming attacks that rushed like the wind toward him.

The Quincy strung their bows and aimed at the captain. Mayuri sat coolly in front of Retsu waiting for the blue light to come.

"Captain Unohana, I would advise to relocate yourself along with my daughter," Mayuri ordered not even glancing back congratulating himself upon the worthy lie.

Retsu sighed with relief as she gazed upon the naked girl. Stretching her fingers out toward the dead girls arm, and snatching the cold waxy skin. Pulling it towards her, she slowly dragged the body with her distancing herself from the Quincy and from her savior.

She watched as Mayuri blocked a few blows and laughed at the ones that had missed him. He was aggressive against the Quincy, but in a sense gentle with his fighting style. Suddenly he attacked. Two old men fell with a painful scream.

Retsu could barely see the crescent hat bounce around the little square. For a glance there, another Quincy fell. Then again another fell. One by one, the Quincy fell with large gashes in their torso or legs. But what Retsu didn't believe was that the old men didn't get back up. They sat like flies stuck in a sticky glue, their limbs unable to move and only their screams moans and pants could be heard.

She watched as there were only a few left, three, then two. But Mayuri's attack wouldn't continue for a Quincy shot into the air. With a horrified glance, Retsu watched as Mayuri fell through the sky and hit the ground. The stone cracked as his body sat sprawled across the stone. His hat had flown off and blood splattered his captain's white coat.

"No," she whispered trying to get up.

Mayuri felt pain rip through his left side. His back tingled as he lifted his head. "My, my, you Quincy are fast!" Mayuri exclaimed excitedly.

Standing, he looked at his damaged body. His arm and part of his shoulder were gone. This was a perfect time to use the new medicine that he had invented, however a voice whispered, "Let me out!"

Looking at his Zanpakuto, Mayuri grimaced and then laughed wildly. Another shot his leg, which made him frown. "You'll pay for that Quincy!" Mayuri shouted. "Crawl out Ashisogi Jizo!"

The yellow misshapen Zanpakuto suddenly began to transform. Mayuri looked up from his fallen form, to see his third stage the Banki. Chuckling, he stood upon one leg in front of the large creature. It's yellow baby like head spewed forth poison, it's silver halo glistening in the sun. Of course he didn't need to use it, but his servant did beg for it.

He glanced toward Captain Unohana to see if Ashisogi Jizo had stepped upon her. He smiled slightly seeing that the caterpillar like end of Ashisogi Jizo was humped like a camel, protecting the two women. Tilting his head, he quivered with excitement to see the remaining Quincy tremble with fear.

Laughing he ordered, "Attack!" with all of his might.

The Quincy's bows did nothing against his Banki as it crawled towards the two trembling men. His Banki would surly kill these ones. Such a waste. The poison spewed toward the old men. With a slight blink of his eye, the Banki erupted with swords from its belly capturing the Quincy's with a scream.

Retsu watched as Mayuri's body fell. Clasping her hands together, she attempted to mend her broken bones. After a couple of minutes, they were healed enough in order to stand. Using Mayuri's Banki to stand, she approached the fallen body hoping that he was still alive. The Banki watched from a distance, it's breath shallow, and its baby like head bent to look at its wielder.

Retsu dropped to her knees beside Mayuri gasping at all the blood he had lost. His breathing could be heard heavily and sweat dropped to the ground. Retsu touched his neck to feel for the pulse. It thumped wildly. Suddenly Mayuri's yellow eyes sprang open.

A white skinny arm disappeared into his kamoto and reappeared with two vials. He gave one to her sputtering, "Stick it in my leg and squeeze."

Retsu complied, hoping that it would ease his pain. However, as she injected the vial into his body, it began to shake. "No," she whispered. "Don't die! Not now!"

She closed her eyes afraid to look upon his dying moments. But instead of a deadly thud, there was laughter. Looking up, she could see Mayuri flexing what seemed to be his new arm and leg!

"Did you actually think that I would die?" Mayuri snickered finding humor in her distraught moment of worry.

"But you lost a lot of blood!" Captain Unohana shivered. "How did it grow back?"

"My, my, people already asking about my work?" Mayuri asked. When Retsu remained silent, he continued, "It is a formula that once injected into the body, the organs grow at an accelerated limit until the limb is grown back, and it functions. But it is only for my body."

Retsu looked as though she didn't believe that they would function properly, which made him smile even more. "Now, your squad members can help me place all these intruders into my cells for further research," Mayuri said, standing up.

As he stood, his Banki returned to the normal thin sword of which he then sheathed between his legs. Offering his hand, he helped Retsu up.


	3. Chapter 3 Captains Meeting

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Captain Meeting

Retsu sat; her fragile hand folded patiently upon her lap, and was staring at the wall before her. It had been a long time since she had seen the sick bay walls from a bed. Somehow though, it made her want to cry. As she buried her head in her hands, she could hear faint steps approaching her door.

"Are you feeling well enough to see my Captain Unohana?" asked an old voice.

Lifting her stiff neck she replied, "Yes Captain Yamamoto. I was just resting my head for a moment."

The captain of squad one nodded his head in understanding. "I have heard that the Quincy were harder than anticipated, even for Kenpachi."

"Yes sir, I was planning to make a report," Retsu moaned in horror that she had forgotten.

"Take your time captain," the general stated. "Captain Kurotsuchi was reported to have dissolved most of the Quincy single handed. That is quite impressive for being a scientist. And he handed in a report of the matter from the time that he had aided in the matter."

"Yes, he seemed to take on the Quincy with ease, though he had to have the help of his Banki for the last two, after he was nearly torn to bits from all of the arrows," Retsu reported.

"He stated in his report that the Quincy destroy Hallows altogether. They don't purify the soul. He thinks that they should all be destroyed before the balance is disturbed. It seems to me that he's deviled into this Quincy business far more than anyone else has." The general enquired.

"Indeed it seems that he has given this much thought. What if I ask to have a meeting between the Quincy and ourselves to make a compromise upon the Hallows, they might not know what they are doing," Retsu asked.

"That seems better than Captain Kurotsuchi's request, though he thinks a compromise will fail, I would for now agree with you in hopes that the Quincy will stop their ways." Captain Yamamoto agreed. He then slowly stood and continued, "I hope you feel well soon Captain. It's always nice to have kind words upon our force and in our meetings."

Retsu smiled and nodded knowing that the old man always hated arguments which happened all to often in the meetings.

Mayuri sat upon his dark red chair before his computer typing in information. He had been quite busy these past days. While he was operating and testing with the Quincy, his potential lieutenant lay sprawled upon the table with little improvement. His remaining squad members were skittish to enter his domain to offer him food, which he refused if one was so bold as to enter.

Once in a great while, he came forth from his dark room into the large network area to give a bundle of reports to an attendant, or to gather more information from a stored computer. One soul was so bold as to approach him with food saying, "You look too think C-captain . You must eat."

"I don't require food you insolent brat!" Mayuri growled, making the squad member flee quickly.

Now it had been three weeks since he had seen a soul approach him. He typed madly suddenly stopping hearing the door open. "Aren't people supposed to knock before they enter?" Mayuri growled looking upon the person who dared to enter his study.

"Are you Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12?" the young man asked.

"And what do you want? Be quick boy, I don't have all day. I'm a rather busy man." Mayuri frowned.

"It's so awesome to finally meet you in person!" the boy replied with a smile on his face. "I've transferred from Squad 8, because I really feel that I could help you in your fields of research."

"What is your name?" Mayuri asked.

"Akon." The boy replied.

"I've read your resume. Now then, you could put your actions to your mirth. Start over there," Mayuri pointed to a group of elderly Quincy who seemed beaten to a pulp. "I want them in a healthy condition before the week is over."

"Yes sir," the boy named Akon replied, and then hurriedly paced around the room excitedly.

Mayuri sighed wondering how long this one would last. His last assistant had died along with most of his division due to the attack of the Quincy. He had been surprised at how dangerous they had been. Yet he couldn't find one that could use the Ranso Tenijui which he had read about. This was the key fact of how he had defeated them with such ease. If they had been able to do that of which he had read, then it would have been harder to defeat them. If he even had then, he would have been able to study it, learning everything there was bout it so he could modify everything that needed to be for the next encounter with a Quincy.

Picking up a pile of paper, he threw it across the room startling his new assistant. Oh how he wanted to experience that power of the Ranso Tenijui!

He sighed and bent to pick up a piece of parchment. Grabbing the blank piece of paper he continued his further experimented reports.

'The Quincy have not developed the Ranso Tenijui Technique even though they are old enough to have been able to develop the Technique. I am disappointed that we still didn't have the ability to harness this power in order to defeat the possible upcoming attacks that this group might offer, however, I've found many things about the Quincy that can be avoided. Besides their babbling about Quincy Pride, there is the Hearin Kaku Technique that the Quincy use to achieve high speed by gathering spirit energy into a current beneath their feet'

"Captain sir?" the pestering boy asked making Mayuri pause his handwritten report.

"What?" Mayuri scowled.

"The General has summoned you." Akon stammered, holding a butterfly upon his hand.

"Why is it always in a middle of a report," Mayuri grumbled.

He threw his pen down and stood. Fixing his Kamoto, he left. Just when he thought that he would have some time to work on his future lieutenant.

Retsu stood in the straight line her head bowed but her black eyes staring at the door intently. Her hands were held together, and she winced with disgust as a bead of sweat rolled down the palm. Every captain was accounted for except one, and that was why her eyes were gazing at the door. The last spot in the line was empty.

"Mayuri-san," Retsu whispered under her breath.

She got minimum gazes from the captains next to her, but she didn't care. She had been worried about him since the fight with the Quincy. Even though he had that medicine, he still had lost a large amount of blood.

She watched, listening intently for the sound of footsteps, but none came. It was time to start the meeting, as squad captain 1 started to speak, his old voice interrupting Retsu's worried thoughts.

"The Quincy would like to propose a deal with us. As well as I ask from all of you a vote of a deal as you well know that they do pose a risk to the balance that we maintain." The captain started, "So my proposition to them would be that we protect the remaining Quincy and in return we will give them the freedom to live and teach their teachings in the earth realm alone. Not here or anywhere else."

"But captain sir," Kenpachi growled, "They don't want protection. They only want to threaten us for believing differently from them."

"And there you are wrong Kenpachi." Yamamoto continued holding his hand up. "The number one threat to the Quincy are Hallows which they fight on a daily basis, and they lose many by us both. If we protect them from this threat and in return ask them to never enter the Soul Society unless they are dead so that we can keep the balance, we get more out of it."

"I see," Kenpachi replied.

"And if the deal is ever broken?" Gin asked slyly.

"It will never be broken," Yamamoto enforced.

Retsu's eyes widened as she saw a pair of sandals approach the corner of the open door. Looking up, she could see the white captain's coat, no blemish of red. His masked face as tilted as he came in and Retsu quickly glanced away as her black eyes were met with his golden yellow.

"And it was the institutes fault in the first place for this war. Since their newest president has taken to studying live victims." Kenpachi growled as soon as he spotted Mayuri.

"It is Captain Kurotsuchi's responsibility as the President of the Shinigami Research Institute to develop tactical experiments to broaden the search of enemies so that we are better prepared if they attack again." Retsu expertly inquired.

"This is true," the general replied as Mayuri joined the line taking his place, "And I must commend him on his work thus far, but ask to stop your research on the Quincy when and if this new agreement takes place."

Mayuri stood furious, his hand curled into a fist as he seethed through his teeth, "But sir, I need to experiment for any upcoming attacks on the Seriate. Would you like to be completely clueless on the enemy?!"

"You weren't here for the ideas on the proposal and agreement with the Quincy." The general stated. "You will be filled in by one of the captains if you wish after the meeting. Now for the vote…"

Hands rose in the air in agreement for the proposal, and a few against it including Mayuri's blue finger tipped hand.

"The majority votes in agreement," the general wheezed then continued, "Meeting adjourned."

Turning with anger boiling in his eyes, he quickly pushed past the others and threw the double door fist. Retsu broke her place from the line, and attempted to catch up with the pounding steps of the furious captain ahead of her. His tall thin almost sickly form worried her. She couldn't believe how this man could even stand in the presence of such power. The man hardly slept or ate! Retsu would take her nightly walks; she would see some lights on in the institution. Once in a great while, she would see a single thin form pace about, bending over files and passing across the windows.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" Retsu asked, her side burning in pain.

The black mask turned to face her, the look of impatience hinting his angry eyes as he said, "Yes?"

"I am sorry Captain, but I can't ignore this matter anymore. You look so, thin," Retsu began attempting to hide her rosy cheeks and smile.

"And you shouldn't be out of bed, with all of your injuries yet," Mayuri interrupted, his smile distracting her.

"Well, yes, but all that I'm saying is that you should eat. It isn't healthy to go without. And as Captain over squad 4 and also leader of the medical group, I'm ordering you to eat a meal," Retsu commanded attempting to sound powerful.

This made the man laugh. His high-pitched abnormal voice making chills travel down the spine of all who was nearby. "My, my, and they call you a captain! You know just as well as I that once in the Seriate the physical body doesn't require food."

"Not all the time, yes," Retsu replied, "But starving yourself can result in lack of energy, and I have worries that you might one day fall in battle if you do not eat properly."

"My welfare should be none of your concern," Mayuri frowned as though in thought. "Is it because you want to thank me for the other day?"

Retsu instantly looked away, her thoughts scrambled, and the warmth that was creeping into her cheeks reminded her of the schoolgirls in the courtyard flirting with the boys. Of course she had wanted to thank him, but the thought of a date with him had been only in her dreams. "Over dinner, yes, that would be nice," Retsu found herself speaking. "Will tonight be alright?"

Mayuri's smile shinned in her face, and it seemed that his eyes held a brief spark of a young man once again when he replied, "Oh my, I'm sure that I could squeeze a small snack between my busy schedule. 8:00 tonight then?"

Retsu smiled and nodded her reply, "Then it's a date."

Mayuri watched as the woman left, baffled at the idea of a date. Of course in all his life, he wasn't much of a person to date, or to show romance. And he couldn't believe his own voice when he had agreed to Captain Unohana for the late dinner. But back to business, he thought as he began to walk away. He didn't have long until the preservatives he had injected into the girls system would wear off.

His anger soon returned once his light steps echoed across the wooden walkway that led to the institute. He had solved the conversation that was spoken when he wasn't present for the captain's meeting. And what was worse was the fact that everyone thought that he was so dull witted as to need briefing. And that captain, making him have dinner with her. He didn't even know what to wear!

Closing his door to the lab, he started to laugh madly, sputtering to himself, "And why am I worrying about this! She is after all only a woman."

But she wasn't just a woman to him. He had for some time wanted to test upon the dear captain. She was a mystery to him. Throughout his time in Soul Society, he had watched her closely, wondering what for one her Banki was and how she healed people so quickly and without medicine like he used. It had sparked his curiosity, but he never made a move as to ask her if she would be a test subject. Knowing that it was against most of the Captains belief to test upon their own.

Slamming his fist upon the cold table, he watched as the naked girl upon the cool metal shook gently from the tremor. Grabbing a scalpel, he cut deep into her leg, but it didn't help his anger. It was like hurting a stuffed animal, it didn't squeal or cry. He smiled sadly, realizing that he now had more work on his hands.

Taking the blade out of the smooth skin, he went to grab a needle and tread. Opening up the drawer, he could see all of his tools in order. Looking up, he spotted that everything was in order. His files that needed to be transferred to the computer were all gone, the basket empty. Someone had been in here. Grabbing the spool of thread and a small needle from his large selection, he shut the door, and walked over to where he had spotted the shiny scissors. Grabbing one off the wall, he continued to the almost beautiful naked body.


	4. Chapter 4: Mayuri's Date

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Mayuri's Date

Retsu sat upon the edge of her bed. She had taken the rest of the day off from the hospital wing. She had been flustered ever since talking to Mayuri. And what was worse was that he seemed to not care about anything besides his work. However, he had said yes to her proposal for dinner. But what interested her was his tone, as though he had never thought that humans could ask such things. Maybe the act of humanity was a mystery to him.

Looking at the bright wooden floor, her thoughts grew as she continued to think about him. She knew little about him, his basic health, and stats, but she knew very little personal things about him. She knew that Kisuke Urahara had a quite wonderful little lieutenant before he was banned from Soul Society, and she expected that the girl would take his place, however, it seemed; out of the blue Mayuri stepped to the plate, and Kisuke's lieutenant disappeared altogether. It worried her now when before it didn't affect her at all.

Releasing her braided hair, she grabbed the rich wooden comb that lay beside her, and with effort she tried to forget her worried thoughts. With each stroke of her comb, the fine thick hair began to shine. She wanted to look her best for their date later on that night.

Mayuri paced across his lab. His Quincy prisoners moaned in pain, or quietly talked in a dark corner, others tapped their thick chains across the walls or the stone floor. They were so loud, that when he finally paced to his desk, the only thing he could think about was to write a note to remind himself to remove their luxuries.

His new assistant scrambled to clean Mayuri's new mess as his thin wrist slid across the smooth paper. It was then that he remembered his date with the captain. Looking from his parchment and glancing at the young boy he commanded in a quiet voice, "Remind me to stop researching at 7:45 tonight please."

The boy looked up from the mass of needles and bloody scalpels puzzled for a moment only before nodding, "Yes Captain Kurotsuchi."

Leaving the note, Mayuri then approached the hallway of the whining Quincy. Twitching his finger slightly he continued, "We're going to have to silence there subjects soon. I only need a couple for some testing… hehehe. We could cut their tongues and vocal cords out." Mayuri smiled looking upon the old men, "After all their mouth's are quite useless to my studies and it will be quiet once more. Akon! Begin to transfer these Quincy to the lab tables!"

Rushing to his sink, Mayuri plunged his hands into the soapy water and quickly rinsed them. Turning with a demented smile, he walked over to the first table of where Akon was struggling with an old man that he had pulled from a cell. Sighing, Mayuri grasped the old man's wrinkled wrists and with ease strapped them into the restrains. Akon meanwhile strapped the man's ankles. "Get the mouth restrainer. He might bite," commanded Mayuri.

After Akon returned with the device, Mayuri pried the old man's mouth open. Once the device was settled, Mayuri grabbed a pair of scissors from the tray and looked down at the crying man. "This is going to hurt, Quincy," he snickered.

Screams filled the lab as Mayuri sliced into the tongue of the old man, then as the screams died down, to gaggled blood, Mayuri reached with another utensil and quietly ripped out the man's vocal chords. This action was repeated with all, their wines or begs having no effect on the mad scientist as he happily worked.

Blood filled his senses once more, his arms strained against the warm steel until he was suddenly interrupted, "Captain Kurotsuchi sir, it's 7:45 as you told me to remind you to stop your work…"

Slicing the victims tongue, Mayuri then placed his scalpel down with delicacy, the blood dripping down his arms, and his white coat splattered with the mess. As he suddenly realized what Akon had said, he felt a new feeling creep up his throat to only stay there like a thumping heart would do when someone was scared. Attempting to gulp it down he ordered, "Clean up while I'm gone."

Without saying anything more, he left the lab not bothering with his hands. Thoughts filled his mind of what he had pushed aside earlier that day. Smelling the air around him, he frowned slightly wondering if he should take a shower and what to wear!

Racing to his living quarters, he finally entered the dark bare room, slamming the green, white and orange door before discarding his blood-riddled coat. Taking off his hat, he placed it carefully upon his straw mat, the neat pile of a pillow and thin blankets giving a sense of perfection to the room. Rushing to the sink, he threw his hands in the cold water, cleansing them and ridding the sent of blood, as soon the cold water became red.

Discarding his kamoto when he reached his private shower/bath room, he walked naked, the last things he removed was his mask and cones. His thin arms reached for the handle, and soon steam filled his bathtub. The water flood over him, his blue hair now breaking from their strong hold that he shaped into a Mohawk, to stray down to his missing ears. Closing his yellow eyes, he leaned against the wall, the water feeling so good to him, then reaching for the bar of soap, he began to produce a thick lather upon his thin body.

His face felt naked without his mask, as the water hit the sensitive skin. Washing away the soap, he felt a renewal of self in a way, almost normal in a awkward sense, almost hilarious if he thought on it for too long. Once the soap was completely washed off his body, he turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Instantly he walked over to the pile of clothes, and picked up his precious mask, placing it back upon his face, first removing the hair from the crevasses. After clasping his security on once more, he continued out of his private bath and began to walk to his room to find some fresh clothes.

As his bare feet walked across the wooden planks, a knock came pounding upon the door. Without a thought, he commanded easily, "Come in."

The door opened, and Captain Unohana stood as Mayuri tilted his head to see who it was. As he looked upon Retsu's face, he couldn't help but smile secretly at how surprised she looked. He watched her eyes lustfully scan his body before he commented, "It's rude to stare."

Retsu's eyes darted to the floor, her face red as a tomato. Her smile on the other hand couldn't be hidden from Mayuri as he continued to look at her. Mayuri then turned and walked to his closet across the room, not fully understanding why she had reacted so. With a puzzled expression, he looked back at her and asked, "Haven't you ever seen a naked man before?"

"Well, yes, all the time." Retsu whispered weakly, her eyes still on the ground.

It was then that Mayuri recognized the elements, and he asked, "Then why do you look away from me?"

Retsu remained silent, not knowing why exactly she had turned from him, but deep inside, she knew that she must safeguard her secret lust from him, but she had to give an answer. "To give you your privacy," she shot back.

"Oh, my. It is quite rude to think or assume for another individual. I have no need for privacy," Mayuri sighed, placing a robe upon his naked body.

"Then why do you wear masks if you need no privacy?" Retsu asked.

Mayuri's sharp eyes widened as he thought, 'I'm beginning to like her.' But then his eyes narrowed, and he continued with his planned thought, "Why do you lie?" Placing his captains robe upon his back, and placing his feet into the sandals, he looked back at her. Retsu looked up astonished that he could tell so much from her. "I can see right through you," he continued, now styling his hair back to a Mohawk. "Right to the bones."

Turning away, Retsu continued lightly, "Everyone lies Captain Kurotsuchi. I'm just simply going to make sure you don't die. That is the simple truth. And just with your avoiding nature, I can keep my secrets."

Placing his crescent hat upon his head, he nodded in agreement, being in a standoff of wits and having nothing else to say. His anger diminished with each step towards her however he noted, and once closing the door behind him he finally decided to leave the matter of wits behind as asked, "Since you insist on keeping me alive, perhaps I should pose a question… where are we going to dine?"

This Retsu had prepared for, and with a smile, she looked up into his yellow eyes and answered swiftly, "By the beautiful moat in the Squad 2 area. I had already prepared a dinner earlier today."

Raising an eyebrow Mayuri sighed, "It's been such a long time since I've seen that place. Is it upon that lovely hill, overlooking the large moat and a cave by chance?"

"Yes. It's so beautiful up there. I sit there frequently to eat dinner, either with myself or Insane." Retsu replied turning to pick up a woven basket that she had set upon the ground next to his door before knocking upon it. "I think that you should relax a little. I never knew that you have been there before. We can go elsewhere if you wish."

"I have never been there, up on the hill of course." Mayuri complied as he started to follow Retsu and her big basket, smelling the scents of rice-balls and overpowering meat. "I have only stared at the spot for a moment or so. It will be a fine spot to eat I suppose."

"Were you in the 2nd division before you became Captain of squad 12?" Retsu asked.

"My, my you ask a lot of questions." Mayuri growled quietly. "I had you pegged for the quiet type. Your shy nature, your stance in the meetings, and your whispering voice. It is really an annoyance you know."

"It might be an annoyance to you," Retsu stated campy, shoving her anger down. "You have cones on your ears to make things hard to hear."

"Are you insulting me? Are you suggesting that I'm a stupid fool? Eh?" Mayuri fumed before continuing with more control once he saw the fear in Retsu's eyes, "These 'cones' are for my hearing. Without them, I could hear nothing of what you say. They are an enhancement that I created to amplify hearing capabilities. And with no ears, it comes to a demand upon my body like cloths are for you."

"Are you saying that you have no ears?" Retsu asked breathing in the night air with a puzzled expression upon her face.

"You don't know?" Mayuri asked, his voice bordering sarcasm. Tilting his head, he pulled at the right cone of his head, the metal making a click before it released from the strap that it held to. "See?"

Retsu looked upon him, into the hole of his mask. There was no pinkish flesh of where an ear would sit, but a devise that bore into his skull that looked like a thick speaker. Gasping, she reached out to touch it, wondering what could have happened to him. "And the other ear has this same devise?" watching Mayuri nod, then pull away quickly once he felt her touch against his skin she continued, "What happened for you to lose them?"

"A man gnawed at them, tore one off with his mouth and the other with his hand. Then I killed him with my bare hands. I made these so I could hear little if needed before I received my first ones from Kisuke." Mayuri explained screwing in his cone once more.

"You should have come to me," Retsu replied shocked at the horrifying experience he had undergone.

Looking back, Retsu could see that Mayuri's head was looking away. His eyes scanning the large moat that laid to the right. His footsteps light, as though he was afraid of being caught so close to the fresh water. The hill started to increase the few rocks that littered the thin trail were hardly visible. And yet he continued to stare at the rushing water, his eyes distant.

"Why so interested in the moat if you've been here before?" Retsu asked him lightly, her eyes returning to the trail before her.

"It's beyond the moat that I…" Mayuri's voice faltered, his head still looking away.

"All that's over there is the barracks, and the jail of course." Retsu smiled lightly wondering why he had such an interest, something that he and Kisuke had in common it seemed now to her.

"There's more than that over there." Mayuri said quietly before taking his eyes off the moat. "The air smells so refreshing over here. Like pollen and dirt."

"So poetic!" Retsu commented, hoping to make a smile appear upon his face. "You're a man of many talents."

Mayuri smiled, the comment making a single step quicken to make him walk closer to Retsu, his thoughts gone and only her form remained in his eyes. Frowning suddenly, he couldn't believe that he was looking upon her in lust. However, her form was pleasing to his eyes, and her mind was pleasurable to his. Sighing, he continued to walk attempting to think back upon his upcoming research events instead of the woman before him.

Retsu's mind had ran back to earlier that day as well after her comment to him. She couldn't believe that he had been naked when she opened his door, expecting to see him in his coat. The drops of water that ran slowly down his hairless chest were still etched in her mind. Even though he was thin, his muscles were well toned, just like she had imagined in her wild dreams of their entwining bodies together. His every move to his closet attracted her, but it came to no comparison to his gender between his thighs that he held to the world with no secrets. It had been soft at the time as though he was used to being naked in front of people, or that he didn't care, but it was still long, making Retsu almost faint with a desire that she had kept at bay for thirteen years.

"I think this is the spot that you were speaking of," Mayuri's voice suddenly filled the quiet air, interrupting Retsu's daydream.

Coming from her thoughts she smiled looking at him, his tilted head making a perfect opportunity to glance once more before they ate with lustful eyes toward him, his hands with their blue tipped fingernails grasping at his side, as tough they were anxious to tinker with an object. His eyes she noted were turned to a large cave opening across the moat, a low breeze blowing his captain coat ever so gently. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Retsu replied, taking her eyes off of him and to the basket that she had brought, and picked a spot to sit down.

Nodding, Mayuri tore his eyes from the cave across the moat, and returned his focus to Retsu who sat upon the swaying grass with her basket in her lap, the perfect perfection of a woman. Sitting down across from her, he watched as she opened the weaves and dish out the large rice balls and bowls of meat with steaming vegetables in the thick gravy. Taking the given food, he bit into the rice ball, the flavors almost making him moan in pleasure. He had forgotten what food had tasted like, the sticky and yet delicious blend of flower and water, the steam warming up his mouth, and the salt making him quiver quietly. The sticky rice tossed across his teeth, to finally travel down his throat. Looking up, he could see Retsu quietly take a small bite out of her rice ball, a couple of black chopsticks sitting atop a satin napkin before him.

"These are wonderful," Mayuri, commented hopeful to see her look up from her delicate bits of rice. "What is your Banki?"

Retsu looked up suddenly a soft look upon her face, rejecting the confusion that had settled into her mind of his sudden question. Swallowing her bite, she decided to answer his question, "It is a ray, with healing capabilities."

"What do you mean by healing?" Mayuri asked taking another large bite of the delicious food.

"It is the best for someone who is hurt. The ray is able to hold a full squad within it's mouth, and while the members are in a trance, the rays liquids heal the wounds at a quickened state, while I transfer them to the hospital wing." Retsu explained.

"Is that why you are able to heal with your hands?" he asked then, finishing the rice ball.

"In a way," Retsu answered. "Though it is a technique that runs in my family. So it was already present when I became a captain and mastered my Banki."

"My, my," Mayuri squealed taking his chopsticks before continuing, "I could study you, your technique. I promise that I won't do anything life treating."

"What do you mean by life treating?" Retsu asked.

"I'll limit myself from performing surgeries and drug experimentation, after all it is a technique that I want to record. I will not harm you. You are needed, and as a fellow captain, I can not perform anything that may harm you." Mayuri continued, glancing back at the cave for only a moment. "Of course, I would need your permission first, so the rules state."

Retsu thought for a moment wondering how this would best suit her, of which the question from earlier about the personal knowledge of Mayuri's past floated into her mind and she then came to the conclusion and asked, "I will give you permission only if you can tell me everything about your past, and it will be off the record if you wish."

Mayuri frowned suddenly and with a sickly voice said, "Why do you want to know?"

"I know nothing about you. Only the little that you have told me, and I am interested or more curious to know everything about you." Retsu began. "You are an interesting specimen for me, though I do not experiment with bodies, but listen to the mind, and your mind is fascinating."

"This has nothing to do with you being attracted to me?" Mayuri asked.

"I am not-" Retsu gulped. "No."

"Then what are you interested in if you were the one to first approach me, worried about my health when everyone flees at the mere sight of me," Mayuri asked, his voice sounding dangerous, like the reputation that he had developed over the years that he had been a captain. "Explain why your face is always red in shyness and embarrassment once you speak to me. Why do you bring me to a romantic spot to have dinner? Why did you look upon me in lust then look away when I was naked in my own home? And why"-

"Enough!" Retsu shouted suddenly, her face red with embarrassment at the simple truth that he had said and discovered. "It isn't wrong for someone to like another, so why do you treat it as though it's a crime? You love your science, and it isn't a crime, or wrong to you. So why can't you let me love whoever I want! Why don't you let anyone close to you?"

"My, my, I seem to have his a tender chord," Mayuri smirked. "So do you admit to your interest in me, or will you keep lying?"

"I admit," Retsu huffed, to tired to argue with him anymore.

"Good. Now," Mayuri continued smiling at his game, "what I don't understand is why you wanted to know about my personal life, than ask for me to court you instead, especially if your attracted to me."

"The temptation to know everything about you succeeded than just for you to take me out to dinner once in a while, or to just have sex." Retsu truthfully replied.

**"I would have preferred anything else," Mayuri grumbled. "But a deal is a deal."**


	5. Chapter 5 The Nest of Maggots

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The Nest of Maggots

Finishing a bite of meat, and gulping it down his now dry throat he began, "I came to Soul Society 117 years ago. I was to the east quarters before I came to the school, and was accepted into squad seven. After a few years of service…"

Mayuri looked out of his dark cell, wiping at a stream of blood that crept down the side of his head. The four guards looked down at him, there black scarf's hiding their smiles. His stomach was throbbing with pain, and the only thing he had done was defend himself. After all it was he that was the victim. The holes in his head rang loudly and the scabs that had begun to develop where his ears had been were now reopened. The puss pushed across his cheek with the bits of scab, and the earwax that was caked with blood slowly began to ooze as well making him feel sick. The smell of rotten flesh and blood nearly made him want to vomit, and he vowed that if he ever were to kill or toured a human he would never do this.

As the cell door closed, Mayuri stood, his foot encased into a large restrain with a thick chain attached to the stonewall. But he smiled quietly to himself as the guard's left to clean the bloody mess that had began to cake the walls of the cave.

Only last week he had marked his tenth anniversary in the dark cave, and wandering around he was stopped by a large prisoner. The only thing that Mayuri could do was smile at the rotten teeth that faced him and continue to his predestined spot of which he had sat at and started at the little carved out window to the hill outside of where the flowers swayed in the grass. This man had seemed to take an offense to him, and swung a hand to attack the defenseless man.

Once the hand flew, Mayuri with his toned body leaped for a counter attack. Landing a blow to the man's head, the silent fight was commenced. The actual time for Mayuri was rather short, his mind racing with his murderous tendencies that he had kept at bay for so long. It seemed so short as Mayuri stood above the bloody mass, his fingers digging into the man's head, blood splattered everywhere, his gleeful smile all that was seen from a distance as he ripped the man's limbs off of the sick body. Without realizing the pain, he bent down to retrieve the object from the man's hand, only to find an ear. Reaching to his own skull, he felt for his ears, suddenly the pain making him cry out, the blood running down him quickly.

It was only today that the guards had entered the cave to feed the inmates to find the blood soaked walls. And of course the prisoners had snitched against him, but now at least when Mayuri looked about his dark home, he was alone.

The cold stone hurt his feet, the bones within them crying out for warmth but receiving none as he paced as far as his new chain would let him. Letting the darkness enclose around him, he could make an outline of a bed and a hole in the ground on the other side of his large cell, the smell of wood standing above the dark hole. Sighing, he walked over to the stone bed, sat upon it and clasped his hands together looking at the long hallway before him.

"… I was withdrawn from my squad because of my experiments upon myself," Mayuri continued taking another glance at the cave as though for support. "The 2nd division took me because of my possible actions and to a place called the nest of maggots."

"The prison?" Retsu asked, interrupting Mayuri without realizing.

"Not the prison, or I would have said so." Mayuri growled. "No, it was worse in some aspects. This place was for those who may be a threat to other Shinigami. These people never have committed a crime, and may never. Now where was I?"

His sarcasm was completely obvious as Retsu bit into a piece of meat. She had ignored him at the time and now she smiled. Though his explanations were short, just how a scientist would explain a life, it still left much to her imagination. Even though his past seemed dark, she wondered even more now how had become a captain if he was suspected with so much? She watched him intensely, his every move making a buzz of emotion go through her spine.

His right foot twitched slightly as he took another bite, his yellow eyes darting from her to the cave. And as she continued to stare at him, the more she began to realize that she loved him. Though his methods and thoughts were disturbing to most, Retsu understood him in only what a woman could do. It must be quite hard for him, she thought. To devil into his own mind; something that he seemed to run from and to his studies.

Mayuri's mind floated through his past unwillingly, the many details from what he was about to tell her making him want to cry.

Mayuri's eyes continued his endless stare at the stone ceiling, wondering if that stupid blond haired man would come and visit him again. It seemed like a long time since he had first seen the guard approach him with the equipment he had written for. The man had sat in a chair and watched him tinker with the objects until he finally attached the sharp spikes into his skull here his ears once were making the infected area pulse with pain. But finally he could hear!

The cold musty air was now no problem for him like it had been the first couple of week that he had worn the new devises. Now cones covered his mechanical ears, given to him by the blond haired one. But now he was board out of his wits! He had counted each moss strand a thousand times over and debated with himself about any matter that he could think of.

Closing his eyes, he began to drift once more to sleep, thinking of nothing better to do. Suddenly however, he reopened them. A spirit energy that was near his own was near. Tilting his head, he peered into the darkness. There in the hall, a single figure sat, it's knees in front and it's hands folded upon the white kamoto. Sitting up he could hear it's calm breathing like a wind that he had for so long wanted to hear.

"Why are you in here?" A woman's voice echoed through the stone, surprising Mayuri.

"I should ask you the same since it's quite obvious why I'm here." Mayuri calmly stated.

"Oh, I've been watching you for a while now really sir," the woman continued. "But we all want our questions to be answered. Now don't we?"

Sighing Mayuri answered, "I was placed in this cell because I've killed a man for ripping my ears off if you must know."

"And I'm in here because my Banki is too dangerous to be controlled and it wants to kill everything it sees, good or evil." The woman answered in a sweet reply then asked, "What's your name?"

"Kurotsuchi." Mayuri's short reply didn't satisfy the woman.

"I'm Nemu Sanchi." Her voice was like silk to him as she suddenly stood and approached his cell bars. "You faze me as a scientist, not a killer."

Mayuri smiled only a little, letting his emotions escape once felt good to him, and it brightened his mood. "Why are you down here?"

The woman's figure became more visible once her delicate hands seized the bars. Her white hands were pale without any blemish; her hair was a dark color and produced a thick braid behind her slender shoulders. Her dark eyes held excitement, and her luscious lips perched ever so delicately tempting Mayuri to kiss them. Her eyebrows were thin, and her beautiful slender curves made Mayuri want to woo her. She was so beautiful and yet the simplicity of the white robes upon her made her perfect to him.

He stood almost dumbfounded and attempted to reach her. His mind stumbled for the first time in his life, trying to say something comprehendible to her. Once feeling his chain strain, he stopped reluctantly for a moment before quickly complying, "Why is one so pretty down here? Isn't there other places you could be?"

Mayuri bent in embarrassment at how stupid he sounded. And of which Nemu took a notice to and answered with a warm smile, "I'd rather be down here with a caged 'killer' than get raped upstairs with the suspected ones. Anyway you seem like good company."

Mayuri's smile widened, his eyes roaming lustfully over her body wishing only to hold her. "I could rape you just as well as anyone up there," he suddenly whispered his mind flooding with her naked form before him.

At this the lady laughed and bringing herself closer to the bars she continued, "I'd love to see you try. And who would say it's rape?"

This brought Mayuri back to his senses first outraged that she thought that he couldn't get out of his restraints, but then confused once she had stated that it wouldn't be rape if he had molested her.

"What's your first name?" Nemu asked, disrupting his thoughts.

"It's Mayuri," he stammered almost, his hands clutching at his robes, the feeling of sweat upon his brow.

Nemu smiled, her bright teeth sparkling in his eyes. "That's a wonderful name." Suddenly, her hand left the bars and clasped around her neck. A small click could be heard and from within her robs she withdrew a small silver pendant of a butterfly. The silver strand glistened as Mayuri's eyes gazed over it. Then without another moment, she stuck her arms inside the cell and continued, "Here Mayuri. I want you to have this."

Looking upon her, he reached with his hand until the tips of his warm fingers grazed her cold hands. Her hands though cold were like velvet to his, the distant heart beat quick just like his as he accepted the necklace.

"Thank you," he whispered gently, leaving her touch.

Her eyes scanned him once more and Mayuri desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. Or if she was scanning him in lust as he had done earlier to her. But before he could ask, she said with her sweet voice, "Well, Mayuri I will see you tomorrow."

And all he could do was watch her as she left, her long hair bouncing lightly almost playfully at her shoulders. Sighing, Mayuri walked to his bed and before long slipped into a dream.

"I was in there for a long time, 10 years before I was placed in a cell for murdering the man who ruined my ears," Mayuri continued looking upon Retsu gently. "I was visited often by Kisuke until I met Nemu. And it wasn't long until we fell in love."

Mayuri paused wondering if this would crush Retsu of whom he was beginning to realize that the two were almost the same, his Nemu and the captain before him now. Retsu's head raised only slightly. "I've heard that name before," she commented.

Mayuri smiled sadly. His memories of her making tears well in his eyes. "She had dug a tunnel with her hands just so that we could be together."

Yellow eyes stared at the dark small hole upon his stonewall; hope filling his eyes marked with impatience. He had bid Nemu a farewell the other day, giving her a stone ring of which he perfected to a silver strand running throughout it, proclaiming his love for her. At the time she bounced with excitement. Of course for years now he had known that she loved him, but now the only thing he wanted was her to be his. To cradle her in his arms and whisper his fantasies to her. Of course before they had sex many times before, her lust for him overtaking her, and his once disturbing thoughts now sickening him of what he did to her, but it was nothing when one didn't love the other.

The silver butterfly hung about his neck when suddenly Mayuri spotted a pale hand grab the outside of the hand made hole. Standing atop his stone bed, he reached to help her down a smile upon his face. A blanket was shoved through before his beautiful Nemu came through her smile the only thing that made Mayuri's day. Grabbing hold of her, he gently gave her a hug before setting her upon the ground.

The white sheet fell upon the ground, sliding off his robe as he watched Nemu twirl in his arms to only stand upon her toes to give him a kiss. Bending down slightly, he gave her the kiss she desired. Her cool lips ran across his making him smile as he released her from his embrace before he gave in to his true feelings.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive Nemu," Mayuri smiled, his gentle words still surprising him.

"I'm sorry, but the guards took a longer time today. They handed out these sheets to the prisoners under Captain Unohana's orders." Nemu apologized jumping off the stone bed, as was her sporadic custom. Then continued, "I also got an extra rice ball. The guard's think that I don't eat! Here."

She produced a small rice ball and a piece of hard bread from her robe. Her joyful face made Mayuri laugh as he took a small bite of her rice ball. "You're so beautiful," Mayuri said softly approaching her tracing her neck with his hand as he held her.

He didn't care much for food, not when he had her. Kissing her neck, he restrained himself from going any further waiting for her command. He watched as she ate, accepting only a few bits until she was finished.

Once the last crumb hit the floor, she gave him another kiss running her hand through his blue hair before she grabbed the sheet and spread it across his bed. Then sitting down softly upon it, she looked up and asked with her sweet voice, "Can't I see you without anything? Or will you always hide from me?"

Grimacing, he had forgotten. Quickly he removed his mask, the cones that were attached to his head fell with a loud crash against the stone. The cold musty air filling his holes, making the metal cold and painful. But through his pain however, he couldn't help but smile as he watched his love look upon him, her eyes begging for him.

His smile widened as he approached her, his pain all but gone. The heat within his robe overpowering all of his senses. Her soft luscious curves were suddenly within his arms as he kissed her gently, his love for her coming first, nothing else mattering.

Her hand ran through his combed hair, loosening the blue strands making them fall in front of his face, her other hand holding the side of his cheek as he lifted his head gently. His long arms wrapped warmly around her as he whispered, "I love you so much Nemu,"

Her laugh made him look up suddenly wishing that he wasn't so blunt. Leaning her gently upon the stone bed, he removed his robes to make a pillow for her. She watched him; passion hinting her eyes as he gently lifted her head to place his rolled clothing under her delicate hair. Laying her head down, he laid upon the soft sheet almost moaning at its soft scrapes upon his hardened skin.

Just as though Nemu read his mind, she whispered with a smile, "I knew you'd like it."

"I haven't felt something this soft in years," he replied giving her a kiss attempting to ignore his throbbing manhood.

Holding her in his arms, he quietly sniffed at her incense; the smells of cherry wood, fresh bread and daises filled his nose. Sighing, he felt at home with her even though he was within a cell, and not over a lab table, he felt comfortable. Even without the hard metallic needles or a tube filled with unknown substances he felt normal with her in his arms. His eyes were used to looking at blood and gore, but now they beheld beauty. Feeling her nuzzle against his chest like a cat, he couldn't help but shut his eyes and sigh with passion. He had only known one thing in life that he loved and now there were two.

Suddenly he felt a hand rest upon his gender, the silk fingers sliding up and down the muscle ever so slowly, almost playful. Moaning, he opened his eyes to find Nemu still cradled to his naked chest, one of her hands disappearing behind her curves and the other one playfully stroking his thick member. Her head looked up ever so playfully to his gaze, a sparkle glistening in her eyes telling him that she had won. Or had she?

Not able to restrain his beastly instincts any longer he flipped her over and spread her legs, remembering that the white robe needed to be removed only too late for his hands. Sighing, he ripped the fabric away and bent to devour her now open breasts. Once in grasp, he attempted to put a leash upon his inner demon while entering into her ever so gently.

Hearing a sigh of love escape her lips, he leaned forward with his hips as his kisses moved up to her beautiful neck, taking her into him mind and soul. Oh she was so lovely, so… perfect, he thought as he continued to kiss her, her hips moving ever so gently to meet his in their entwined love.

Her legs wrapped around his torso as he raptured her mouth, his hips still moving gently inside her unlike all the other times that he had been a brute to her. His hand gently grazed her cheek as she moaned loudly attempting as hard as she could to remain silent.

His breathing became laborious as he continued, a moan escaping his lips with her name within as she arched her back; her release he knew was coming quickly. Grunting quietly, he shoved his throbbing gender deeper into her feeling her sweet muscles tighten and relax with her warmth closing quickly around his manhood. Her hot pants turned to moans as she repeated his name with every thrust into her making her body twist with ecstasy.

With her every twist and arch, Mayuri could feel his release come. "Please," he moaned, his body tensing as a desperate attempt to stop the wonderful waves that would rapture his body. "Please," he continued to beg, the cold chain now feeling heavy, restraining his tense leg muscle to become painful, and his body on fire as finally he completely gave in, grabbing her perfect shoulders as he made his last thrust within her, his seed erupting from his throbbing dick. Bending to her ear he whispered, "I love you so much."

Knowing that his love would be speechless from his release, he slowly took out his spent gender from her warm embrace and once again curled her into his arms. Holding her as though no one else would take her from him.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to control his breath when he was met with a kiss and Nemu's sweet voice whispering, "And I will always love you."

Smiling, he hugged her closer to him and gave a tired sight thinking that life was now perfect.

"Mayuri?" Retsu asked making his eye's pop open from his sweet memory, the smile upon his face now gone once he realized that he was lost in his once perfect memory. "Are you alright?"

Mayuri looked upon Retsu for a moment before nodding, attempting to hide his sorrow from her and continued, "Oh my, where was I? Oh yes, Nemu… Years we spent together until she revealed to me that she was pregnant. I was happy until the very night when she returned to me like a frightened dog." Mayuri paused, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "A new prisoner was placed into the nest, big and tall; a low insect that seemed to take an interest in all the women and my dear Nemu."

"That big loaf is after me again," Nemu whispered to him as he held her close to his beating heart, her frail pregnant form rolled into a ball of defense.

Anger burned in his eyes as he replied gently knowing that this intruder to their lives had been around for a couple of weeks now, "But the guards are coming today. They'll take you away and you will be safe. They have found the tunnel and suspected that it was you. You will be taken to a different prison until you give birth. You will be safe."

"I don't care Mayuri, I want to be with you," she whimpered. "If I go out there again, something bad will happen."

Attempting to comfort her, he held her more tightly against him and kissing her head, he wiped the tears from her cheek and gently whispered, "It's all right Nemu. I'm here now."

But he knew that their time was limited. If only he wasn't restrained! But it was no time for imagining ways to pummel this low life into the grave he suddenly concluded; ending his wicked thoughts. He could sense the guards spiritual pressure gathering at the end of the doorway as he had sensed many times before. Acting quickly, he unscrewed his left cone only midway to reveal a sharp pointed sliver of an object embedded into his skull. Removing it, he handed the small weapon to his love and with comforting kisses continued, "Here. You will be safer out there than in here if the guards catch you. If that brute attempts anything, this is how you will kill him," and with one last kiss he picked her up and placed her through the small hole, "I love you so much Nemu."

Her dark eyes looked upon him, fear hinting her beautiful gaze as she replied, "I love you too. So much."

Mayuri's eyes widened, his scientific mind returning to him for the first time since he had met her. Why had she looked upon him with such unpredicted fear? Was this new inmate that much of a threat? His thoughts came slowly as suddenly the door opened, and the presence of the guards came through. Sitting up, he placed his robe upon his body and quickly stuffed the sheet within the small hole that once held Nemu's beautiful face.

"What happened to her Mayuri?" Retsu asked gently watching his face turn from her.

"She was brutally raped then murdered just weeks later of your blessing the nest with your blankets. I learned of it a few days later. Becoming depressed, and shelling myself from everyone, which only seem to attract more attention from Kisuke. Three days later, he came for me and I became his 2nd in command." Mayuri simply finished, wishing that he could simply forget.

"She was perfect to you probably," Retsu smiled sadly a new look of him now in her eyes.

"Perfection!" Mayuri suddenly frowned. "Perfection doesn't exist in this or any other world. There is no meaning in it. Not a bit. Perfection disgusts me."

At this Retsu sighed. This man had been truly broken, however he had a point. Just at the time she didn't understand. She looked upon his yellow eyes and said quietly, "To you perfection might now exist just because you are a scientist, and scientists once they have achieved perfection they want more. But to me perfection is all around me. Like this blade of grass, or the water rippling below. If it were different then it wouldn't be perfect in this world."

At this Mayuri laughed madly, "To real scientists, like myself, perfection is a myth. After perfection, there can exist nothing higher. Not ever creation, nor wisdom or talent. To me and unlike you perfection is despair." Mayuri paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "If I were to become obsessed with perfection, I would never be able to create anything, thus never showing my true talent through my work. Even if I were to create something perfect, it will be far from it. Like this blade of grass. To you it may be perfect, but to me it is far from it. Just the same as your unique technique at healing the sick or injured. I could attempt to refine and perfect it, but then I would ruin the beauty of and or in it. In it all, I draw no pleasure from perfection, but creation."

Retsu remained quiet, her mind spinning from his blunt truth in thoughts. But he was completely right! Even though his life was dull, he didn't seem to ruin her belief. He had that much respect for her.

"But my Nemu did come close," Mayuri continued, pulling at a piece of grass that he had been eyeing.

"She must have been beautiful," Retsu smiled watching him carefully as he seemed to dissect the thin blade of green.

"She looked a lot like you to be frank," Mayuri looked up before standing and continuing, "Thank you for the meal Captain Unohana."

"Oh it's Retsu," she smiled her thanks before he turned and left.

"It would show disrespect if captains such as ourselves referred to each other in such downgrading names that we were given with." Mayuri turned slightly with a scowl upon his face. "Just imagine if a common criminal or an enemy would call you by your first name! The class of a captain is earned and should be respected by all that is beneath you."

Retsu watched as he left shaking her head lightly at how he was so arrogant and boastful sometimes. But she watched even now as his captains coat that he wore so proudly blow in the light breeze wondering why he had spoken in such a way after a wonderful meal of equals.


End file.
